


Home

by queerest_avenger



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Mention of lingerie kink, Mention of pegging, Mention of spanking, Switch!Shawn, bi!Reader, switch!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Being with Shawn feels like home (great synopsis am I right?)
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/ Reader
Kudos: 9





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): I definitely do not have Shawn’s likeness/personality down pat and if I let myself watch interviews of him, there’s no going back! Please, don’t @ me. P.S. pretty men deserve to be pegged, okay?

You had moved in with Shawn after you graduated high school. Having packed up everything from your parents' place in Tennessee. You had decided to attend OCAD University. To say the change of scenery was different from the small, southern town you were from was an understatement. The weather in Toronto was a complete bitch. You complained enough about the cold back home, being in the low thirties. Shawn would all ways tease you about it anytime you went out. The second day you'd been living in Canada, Shawn had been adamant on showing you around. It definitely took some convincing to get you out. Shawn had joked that ‘you wouldn't make it even ten minutes’. Being the stubborn ass that you were, you told him you'd tough it out to prove him wrong; sticking your tongue out at him. Boy, was he right. The feeling in your fingers and toes had vanished. Your face bright red as your teeth chattered. You definitely complained the rest of the day after you and Shawn took refuge in Tim Horton’s. Shawn never let you live that down.

Now, you were at home working late on an art project that was due next week. Procrastination at it's finest, baby! Your boyfriend of three years was off on the Latin America tour. If you were honest, it totally sucked when Shawn was gone for months on end. You understood that his profession required him to travel a lot and you couldn’t be more proud of your boy. He was so talented, driven, and extremely passionate about what he did. It was definitely admirable. You just wish he were here to give you words of encouragement when you got to where you were too hard on yourself. Shawn all ways had a way to make you feel better, no matter what. You sighed, running your hands through your hair. You had your legs tucked under you, staring at the empty, white screen of your art programme. The stylus that you were currently gnawing on had seen better days. It was Queer History Month and you wanted to incorporate your bisexuality into the project. You had FaceTimed Shawn as soon as you were assigned the project. Your boyfriend helped you with some ideas, even though he thought he wasn't the right person to bounce ideas of off; you told him you’d appreciate any feedback. The two of you had stayed up until Shawn reluctantly had to go to bed. It was half-past ten when you heard light rapping on the front door. You definitely weren't expecting any company at this hour. And honestly, you really didn't want to move. You groaned as the knocking became persistent. Your back ached in protest as you got up off the sofa and stretched. You padded your way to the door and twisted the knob. Your bleary eyes were only able to make out his Chelsea’s in the doorway. Your eyes finally travelled up his tall frame, stopping at his tired brown eyes. You gasped as you registered that Shawn was actually home. You all but threw yourself at the man. Shawn stumbled back before righting his footing. He sat down his luggage and guitar case before he gathered you into his long arms, squeezing you hard. “Bambi, I can’t breathe!” you wheezed out. Shawn loosened his grip on you as he chuckled. “Sorry, angel. I just missed you so fuckin’ much.” he confessed as he buried his face in your hair. You laughed as you breathed in his cologne and what you could only deem as his natural scent. “Darlin’, I missed you even more.” you stood up on your tip toes to place a kiss on his full, pink lips. Shawn kissed you back, pouring all the emotions he was feeling of finally being able to be with you into it. He hoisted you up by your thighs and wrapped them around his waist as he made his way to your shared bedroom to make up for lost time.

You had awoken to the sunlight slipping in through the curtains. You sat up, bringing the sheets against your chest as you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. You looked over at Shawn’s sleeping form. The sheets barely covered his toned ass. Your handprints from last night were on display, now beginning to fade. His curls were in disarray atop of the pillow. His lips slightly parted as he snored. You smirked to yourself as you realised he had left your thigh highs on all night. You brought your hand up and carded your fingers through his dark curls. He looked even more beautiful when he slept. So peaceful. Nothing weighing on him. Moments like these made you fall in love with him all over again. Being with him felt like home. Shawn stirred in his sleep when you began to scratch his scalp. “Mmm. That feels s’good, babe.” His voice even deeper from sleep. He went to lean in for a kiss as he propped himself up on his elbows. You tugged the hair at the nape of his neck, swiping his bottom lip with your tongue. Shawn granted you access as you massaged his tongue with yours. He whimpered into your mouth as he moved to straddle you. You pulled away, concern etched on your face. ”Was I too rough with the strap on last night?” you asked as you played with his hair. “No, just sore. I’ll be fine.” “You sure,Shawn?” “Mhmm,” he responded as he pinned your wrists above your head, ”Besides, I haven't fucked you in months, need to return the favour, sweetheart.” he began trailing open-mouthed kisses from your jawline to your neck. ”Babyboy, fuck me, please.” you whined. Shawn grinned as his large hand trailed down your body. ”Don’t worry, honey. I intend to.” he whispered against your ear. Shawn kept to his word as he made you cum multiple times that morning.


End file.
